Predicament
by hydora
Summary: Athrun/Shinn PWP. When was the last time he'd felt Athrun's lips on his?


**WARNINGS: **PWP smut, again. There are two lines in here that sort of reference my other fic, Corporal Punishment, but it's not necessary to read that for this one to make sense. Fic contains masturbation, sounding (very minor), and male x male intercourse. Also, trace amounts of fluff. Don't like, don't read. Don't know what some of that means? Please look it up before bitching to me about how this and that raped your soul, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Notes/Disclaimer: This one hasn't been beta'd either, AND I was on hydrocodone when I first started writing it, so... Still did my best to weed out the typos and other errors, but feel free to point out anything I missed.

These characters do not belong to me.

Predicament by hydora

Between the rigorous training sessions and the constant enemy encounters the Minerva faced on nearly a daily basis now, Shinn Asuka felt like he hadn't had a single moment of free time in weeks. If he thought about it, he supposed the closest thing he was getting at this point was the five or so hours of sleep he got each night and meal times.

His feet slowed to a stop as he reached the door to the mobile suit hanger, and he sighed a little wistfully when he caught sight of Athrun through the tiny window. He was in there with Rey. They'd obviously just come back from an outdoor test run—they were both wearing their flight suits.

Shinn felt his skin heat up as he eyed the Saviour pilot, the way the flight suit hugged the older boy's body in all the right places. His lips parted expectantly and his eyelids drooped; when was the last time he'd felt Athrun's lips on his?

His fingers came up to mimic the familiar pressure, and Shinn was suddenly aware of how sensitive his skin had become. Athrun's voice echoed in his ears and his legs felt weak as the heat from his skin settled; that familiar ache was starting up. His hand unconsciously moved toward it; even a gentle caress over the fabric of his uniform was enough to leave him breathless.

"_I shouldn't make it worse, what if someone comes?"_

But he could almost feel Athrun's lips against his ear, murmuring his name in that silky sweet tone, and he couldn't stop his fingers from continuing to tease over the uniform.

Tiny beads of sweat began to form on his brow, soaking into his bangs; he bit his lip against the noises that were building in his throat and his other hand moved to undo the buttons on his trousers and dip below the waistband.

"Ath... run..." He leaned back against the wall, panting hard, struggling to keep quiet as his fingers moved almost on their own, kneading the flesh, rubbing the tip, and setting his nerves on fire.

"_Ah... hurry, hurry..."_ He could feel the tension building, it was almost done, but the sound of voices and the door opening suddenly floored him.

"Ah!" He hit his tailbone when he landed but quickly condensed, bringing his legs in close and trying to cover himself as best he could so that no one would notice the state he was in.

"Shinn? What are you doing on the floor?"

The boy didn't look up; he knew if he did Athrun would be able to tell.

"Mmnh... nothing." He was still a little breathless. "I tripped and... sprained my ankle is all."

"Really?" Rey sounded skeptical, but crouched down to have a look. "... Are you having problems breathing?"

Shinn risked a quick glance at Athrun before looking away again, guilt-stricken, and mumbled something to Rey about getting the wind knocked of out him a bit.

"Do you want me to help you to the infirmary?" Rey stood and offered Shinn a hand, but when Shinn didn't take it, Rey made to pull him up by his arm.

"It's ok, I'll carry you on my back if you want."

"Ah—no! It's fine, Rey!" The dark haired boy squirmed and shoved him away.

"Shinn, what's wrong with you? Just get up, you're in the way!" Rey made to grab the boy's arm again, but Athrun's hand came out and gently stopped him.

"Rey, it's fine." The older boy smiled sweetly, his green eyes giving off a warm, appeasing light. "I can take him."

The blonde boy stared down at Shinn, slightly irritated, but let out a soft sigh. "Alright, Commander. Shinn, don't be too much of a burden," he chided, before heading toward the locker room to change.

Athrun crouched down and waited until he saw Rey turn the corner before asking, "Shinn, can you stand on your own?"

"No." Shinn's voice was sulky and he hid his eyes behind dampened bangs.

Athrun sighed and scooped him up, but the boy remained rigid and tried to stay as tightly balled up as he could, his hands still clutching to cover himself.

It wasn't until they started to approach the cabin door that Shinn noticed where they were, and he asked quietly, "Why are we going to your room?"

Athrun smiled softly, despite the fact that Shinn refused to look at him. "Just because."

Shinn squirmed a little as they entered the room, and Athrun gently set him down on the bed before sitting down next to him, pulling off the boy's boots and inspecting both ankles.

"I didn't sprain my ankle." Shinn confessed sulkily, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Oh?" Shinn was pretty sure he heard mocking undertones in that voice.

"Then what were you doing on the floor?"

Shinn's face turned bright red as he muttered something indiscernible.

"What was that?" Athrun brought his legs up onto the bed and sat back, his arms folded, a deviously sweet smile curling his lips.

"I was jacking off." Shinn muttered, miserable, but his head shot up when he heard Athrun's soft laughter. "What?!" He got up immediately, the state of his clothing forgotten as he crawled over and tentatively hugged Athrun's knees.

"Nothing." The older boy smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Shinn's face, and the younger boy nuzzled against the comforting caress.

"It has been a while since we've had time for each other..." Athrun paused; his voice turned teasing. "I just hope this sudden mood didn't have anything to do with Rey."

Shinn's head shot up, another sulky look on his face as he retorted angrily, "It _didn't_! Jeez, Athrun, he's my_ roomma_—AH!"

Athrun's fingers just barely brushed Shinn's tip as they hooked over the hem of his pants and pulled the younger boy close. "Hmmm?" The older boy's hands guided Shinn until the younger boy was straddling him. "Well... At any rate, it looks like we interrupted you." Athrun moved his hips suggestively, enjoying how Shinn cried out at the contact. "Should I help you out a little?"

"Ah—yes!" Shinn's fingers curled into the violet flight suit. "Help me... Athrun..."

The older boy ran his hand over a sensitive area on Shinn's chest, and even through the uniform the younger boy felt it. His muscles twitched, his skin tingled, and he jumped as Athrun's other hand snuck up the back of his uniform.

"Athrun... do it properly..." he panted, a hint of desperation in his voice. He was already feeling it more than he had when he was doing it himself.

Athrun smiled devilishly and shifted a little, sitting up and making sure his lips were just out of Shinn's reach. "That's not the way you ask for something, is it, Shinn?" He dodged an impending kiss, his fingers tickling a sensitive spot just above Shinn's rear, his other hand wandering under the uniform jacket.

"Ah!" The younger boy's back arched. "I... I don't want to play right now... just do it!" he yelled, voice breathy and very desperate. Shinn hunched his shoulders and pushed the wandering hand down between his legs, biting his lip against the moan that formed in his throat. He leaned in toward the older boy, panting, his tongue hungry; every inch of him was screaming for proper contact.

The corners of Athrun's mouth turned up, his voice taunting and his lips brushing over Shinn's as he asked, "Do you really want it that badly?" He dodged another attempted kiss.

"Yes!_ Please_!" the boy begged, sounding tormented. His hands ran over Athrun's, frantically trying to get him to move his fingers and stroke the ache between his thighs. "Do it..." A few tears dripped onto Athrun's flight suit, but a gentle hand came up to wipe them away.

"You're so cute, Shinn."

The younger boy sniffled and wiped his eyes on the back of his uniform sleeve. "Shut up, I am n—" Athrun's mouth suddenly clamped down over his own and he whimpered, leaning into the soothing kiss; at the same time, he continued his efforts to get the hands on him moving.

But Athrun had other ideas, snatching his hand away and beginning to undo the ties of Shinn's uniform. When the younger boy broke away, intent on whining, Athrun yanked him close again, melting away Shinn's resolve with soft, deliberate movements.

While one hand continued to hold Shinn close, the other worked quickly on the jacket, undoing the rest of the ties and sliding it off the boy's shoulders. Shinn's arms worked it the rest of the way off; he rose to his knees, pulling off the blue undershirt as he did, and Athrun's hands settled on the delicate hips, dragging the underwear down along with the tight red material to collect at the knees.

Shinn shuddered as the cold air rushed over his skin and Athrun's arms circled his waist, fingers teasing the places where he was most sensitive.

Their lips met again and their mouths worked frantically against each other, Shinn's hands holding tightly to Athrun's face and pulling him closer. The older boy wouldn't have been able to pull away even if he'd wanted to, but as he squeezed out a healthy amount of lubricant and slipped two fingers into Shinn's entrance, the younger boy broke away, gasping loudly. His face contorted painfully, he panted heavily, and his hands clutched desperately in Athrun's hair.

"Is it too much?" the older boy asked, his voice thick with concern as he watched Shinn struggling to catch his breath.

"N... No, just... go slow," the younger boy managed, finally.

Athrun nodded, leaning up to press a few kisses to Shinn's neck, his free hand teasing the boy's front while he opened him up with the other, slowly, until the pain had completely dissolved into pleasure.

Breathless, hair plastered to his flushed face, eyes half-lidded and shining with unshed tears, Shinn 's hands finally relaxed in the older boy's hair and he gasped out, "Ah-Athrun..."

"I... Is it ok now?" Athrun asked, a little breathless himself, and Shinn could see it in those green eyes when Athrun looked up, just how much the older boy was holding back.

The younger boy kissed him sweetly, softly, his hands dropping down to unzip the flight suit and push it off Athrun's shoulders. As the older boy pulled his arms out of the binding outfit, Shinn's hand slipped down to lightly caress the trembling stomach muscles before running a light finger up the older boy's length.

"Ah-AH—Shinn..." Athrun gasped as the younger boy touched and teased him, just barely grazing the skin; he couldn't breathe.

"Shinn, _Shinn_, don—AH!" Despite the desperation in his voice, the fingers continued to torment him with feather-light touches.

"St... stop... Ah—!" Athrun's breathing turned ragged as Shinn teased the base of his length; it was too much. He couldn't hold back anymore and he surged up, shoving Shinn down onto the bed and lifting the boy's hips.

Athrun spared only a quick, desperate glance to make sure it was ok before plunging all the way in, groaning as he was met with little resistance. Shinn gasped and cried out, more from the force of the movement than anything else, back arching, his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath.

Athrun leaned over him as he began to move, pressing apologetic kisses along the boy's neck and face and whispering into his ear, "Shinn, hold on to me..."

One arm went around Athrun's neck, the other hooked under his arm, and they rocked together hard, Shinn gasping into Athrun's mouth from the force of each thrust as their lips brushed but never actually locked.

"A... Athrun..." Shinn's arm held tight around his neck as the older boy drove into him hard, and the younger boy ran his other hand down Athrun's back, intent on calming him.

Athrun suddenly whimpered as Shinn's fingers found a weak point, his head bowing as he gasped for air; he almost lost his rhythm and had to place a hand down on the bed to brace himself.

"Sh-_shinn_—!"

The younger boy couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face.

"Mmnh... not there—AH!" Athrun cried, his brow knitting and tiny, desperate noises hitching from his throat with each gentle caress from those fingers; he had to get them off before he lost it. He caught Shinn's lips in a frantic kiss, tongue working hard against the younger boy's, and his hand came up to finger the tip of Shinn's length, pressing inside.

"Ha—AAH! Athrun!" Shinn broke away, breathless; the fingers on Athrun's back dug into his skin and Athrun felt the pressure building in Shinn's body. The younger boy screamed out as he suddenly reached his climax, his head tossing back, legs clinging to Athrun's sides and all the muscles in his body squeezing tight.

Athrun was right behind him, rocking in hard one last time and crying out before he finished.

They stayed like that for a long time, Athrun leaning on his elbows, head resting on Shinn's chest as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Eventually, Shinn brought his hand up, gently running his fingers through Athrun's hair, and he suspected that the older boy had almost fallen asleep because he jumped a little before finally pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside him.

Shinn turned over on his side and cuddled up close, nuzzling the older boy's collar bone and watching, a little concerned, as Athrun continued to try and calm his breathing. He brushed the sweaty bangs out of Athrun's eyes and ran the back of his hand over the boy's cheek in an attempt to mimic what the older boy often did for him when they were done.

"Athrun?"

"Mm?"

"Are you ok?"

The older boy's eyes stayed closed but he shifted, wrapping his arms around Shinn, holding him close and burying his face against the younger boy's neck.

"M'tired," he mumbled, voice tickling Shinn's skin.

They were quiet for a long time, and Shinn was pretty sure that Athrun was asleep when a question began nagging at the back of his mind.

"Athrun..." he ventured quietly, leaning up; if Athrun _was_ asleep, Shinn didn't want to wake him. But he got a delayed, bleary-sounding "Hmmm?" as his answer a few seconds later.

"You're not mad that I was jerking off earlier... are you?"

Athrun chuckled and pulled Shinn closer, pressing a lingering kiss to the crook of the boy's neck and resting his chin on Shinn's shoulder. He was quiet for quite some time, and Shinn thought he may have really fallen asleep.

"Athrun..."

"Hmm?"

"... Are you?"

Athrun took a deep breath and kissed a short trail up Shinn's neck. "Not at that, no."

Shinn winced as Athrun's lips pressed down close to his eye.

"So you are kind of mad."

"Well, not really..." Athrun stopped and rested his head on Shinn's shoulder again, his arms hugging the boy tighter, almost possessively.

"But?" Shinn prompted, sounding a little dejected.

"But, if you do that where other people might see you again, I'll have to punish you."

"What?! It was just you and Rey, and he didn't even notice! What's the big deal?!" Indignant, the younger boy sat up and away as best he could, but Athrun's green eyes finally cracking open and giving Shinn a stern look halted him.

"That adorable look you get on your face is mine, you know." He pulled Shinn back down into his arms, wrapping himself tight around the younger boy's body. "No one but me is allowed to see it." He pressed another kiss to Shinn's neck, and the younger boy felt the possessiveness behind it. "I won't let you get off easy if you give someone else the chance to see."

Shinn was quiet for several seconds, his face growing hot, before he finally sank down into the older boy's arms.

"Jeez, Athrun..."

**END**

--

yeah, I ended it with the same line as the last one. Shut up.


End file.
